(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a device and method that reduces flickers and blurs in the LCD during display.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
The LCD, one of the most commonly used flat panel displays, includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer formed therebetween. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer to determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby allowing display of images.
The LCD also includes switching elements connected with pixel electrodes and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling the switching elements to apply a voltage to the pixel electrodes. The gate lines transfer gate signals generated by a gate driving circuit, the data lines transfer data voltages generated by a data driving circuit, and the switching elements transfer data voltages to the pixel electrodes according to the gate signals.
A gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit may be directly mounted as a plurality of IC chips on a display panel or mounted on a flexible circuit film attached to a display panel. The IC chips represent a high percentage of the fabrication cost of the LCD. For a large-scale LCD with a high resolution, because the data driver IC chips are expensive as compared to the gate driving circuit chips, the number of data driver ICs needs to be reduced
The cost of the gate driving circuit can be reduced by integrating it together with the gate line, the data line, and the switching element. However, the complex structure of the data driving circuit makes it difficult to integrate the data driving circuit with the display panel, so it is important to reduce the number of data driving circuits.
Pixels of an LCD include parasitic capacitance when the signal lines overlap. The parasitic capacitance causes a kickback voltage when a gate-on voltage becomes a gate-off voltage, after a data voltage is applied. The kickback voltage causes a slight reduction in the level of the data voltage. When the next gate-on voltage is changed to the gate-off voltage, the data voltage is further reduced due to the kickback voltage. This causes a difference between a positive polarity pixel voltage and a negative polarity pixel voltage to occur, causing a screen to flicker and display blurs. Thus, there is a need for an LCD with less flickering and blurring.